


Durarara!! Chatroom Hell

by KaminariDenki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A lot of anime references, Boy do I love formatting, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Mikado makes a chatroom.Instant regret ensues.





	Durarara!! Chatroom Hell

_Mikado Ryuugamine invited Masaomi Kida, Anri Sonohara and 7 others to the chat, Durarara!! Chatroom_

_Mikado Ryuugamine changed their name to I want death_

**I want death** : Hello! Welcome, everyone to my chatroom! Unlike the other one, everyone knows who everyone is. : )

**Masaomi Kida** : Your name is not cool Mikado. :/

**Izaya Orihara** : Mikado almost always tells the truth. ^^

**Shizuo Heiwajima** : Why the fuck did you invite the flea?

**Izaya Orihara** : You wound me, Shizu-chan :(((((

**Celty Sturluson** : How many people are here?

**I want death** : Not many... I don't think I'll be able to handle too many people.

**Celty Sturluson** : I see.

_Shinra Kishitani changed their name to I wuv Dullahans owo_

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : Celty!!!! Let me change your name!!

_I wuv Dullahans owo changed Celty Sturluson's name to Bwack Wider_

**Bwack Wider** : Um.... Thanks, but you spelt Black Rider wrong.

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : It was on purpose! Keep it please

**Masaomi Kida** : WAIT IM IN A CHAT ROOM WITH THE HEADLESS BLACK RIDER?!???!?!

**Anri Sonohara** : It seems we are...

_Izaya Orihara changed their name to IIIIZAAAAYAAAA_

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Hey Mikado, do you mind if I invite someone here?

**I want death** : please dont

_IIIIZAAAAYAAAA invited Aoba Kuronuma to the server_

**I want death** : oh my god

**Aoba Kuronuma** : HIIIII!!!!!! Why did you invite me here, Izaya?

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Mikado made a group chat. It's too peaceful. The more the merrier :DDD

**I want death** : i regret inviting you here

**Aoba Kuronuma** : I'm guessing you're Mikado, mr. I want death?

**I want death** : no

**Masaomi Kida** : Who are you?

**Aoba Kuronuma** : Aoba Kuronuma!

**Masaomi Kida** : Oooooh you're that smurf looking guy.

**Aoba Kuronuma** : Smurf??

**Masaomi Kida** : Yea, you're kinda short and you have blue hair.

**Aoba Kuronuma** : ...hmmmmmmmmmmm.........

_Aoba Kuronuma changed their name to Smurf_

**Smurf** : Thanks for the name, Kida!

**I want death** : Izaya, please don't invite anyone else.

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Hmm? But didn't you come to Ikebukuro for a change of pace and a life of excitement?

**I want death** : Yeah but

**I want death** : ugh ...if I wasn't the owner of this chat, I'd leave..

**Bwack Wider** : I'm sure it'll settle down soon.

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : But that's boring. Let's spice things up!

_Walker Yumasaki changed their name to cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough_

_Erika Karisawa changed their name to You make my kokoro go doki doki_

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : you all mind if I *crosses leg* meme it up a bit in here?

**You make my kokoro go doing doki:** y'all and you mean anime it up in here? lol

**Kyohei Kadota** : What's with you two and your weird 2d girls?

**Shizuo Heiwajima** : What the hell is anime?

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Guess brawns over brains applies to Shizuo. Everyone in Japan knows what anime is.

_IIIIZAAAAYAAAA changed Shizuo Hewajima's name to Beast_

**Beast** : Do you wanna fuckin fight?

**Anri Sonohara** : It's impossible to physically fight on the phone...

**Masaomi Kida** : I thinks it's best if they didn't fight at all.

**Masaomi Kida** : Those flying vending machines are pretty scary (;;-_-)

**Beast** : How do you change a name??

**I want death** : Just go to the right side of the screen and click your name then press 'change nickname' then type whatever.

**Beast** : Thanks

**Beast** : ...

**I want death** : Mikado.

**Beast** : Uh yeah

_Beast changed their name to #1 Vending Machine Thrower_

**Smurf** : Mikadoooooooo senpaiiiii can I hang out with you today??? Let's invite Anri too!! :>>>>>

**I want death:** But we hang out all the time....?

**Smurf** : Not hanging out with me is kouhai neglect! If you won't meet up at me at 6 pmtoday outside that Russian sushi shop, I'll just go with Anri v-v

**I want death** : Ah no

**I want death** : I'll go!

**Masaomi Kida** : Me too!!

**I want death** : Masaomi...!?

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : Do I see a LOVE SQUARE!?!?!?

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : Totally! Everyone X everyone, that's what I'm talking about! (´・ω・｀)

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : No way!! It's definitely Aoba X Anri and Mikado X Anri and Masaomi X Anri, but also Aoba X Mikado and Masaomi X Mikado, but also Masaomi has a secret rivalry with Aoba!!

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : There's no way Masaomi will love Aoba, especially since Aobas stealing his man and woman!

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : You're right... But I think Aoba and Masaomi will soon grow to love each other eventually and they can all live in a moe poly relationship!

**Masaomi Kida** : what

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : How would... You know what work?

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : Hmmm...

_I want death muted You make my kokoro go doki doki_

_I want death muted cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough_

**I want death** : Please keep things pg

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : Keeping things pg is going to be hard, since a lot of the people are hooooooorny young adults and teens craving for action!

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : You included, Shinra. You're REALLY into Celty.

**I wuv Dullahans owo:** With good reasons! It's ok to be interested in otherworldly beings. And my level of like juuuust so happens to be love.

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : <3

**Bwack Wider** : Whats with that less than three sign?

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : Because

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : I

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : LOVE

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : YOU

**Anri Sonohara** : Who doesnt?

**Anri Sonohara** : Haha

**Anri Sonohara** : Sorry that was out of the blue!

**Masaomi Kida** : No way, I'm losing Anri to a mythical creature!?!?!?! I can't let that happen! (#=.=#)

**Bwack Wider** : I'm sure it's nothing like that.

**#1** **Vending** **Machine** **Thrower** : Do mythical creatures have sex appeal?

**I want death** : not to be weird or anything, but Celty's body is pretty nice and I'm sure a lot of people might like her like that, but I think the thought of falling in love with someone without a head might weird people out.... not to offend anyone or anything!!

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : Hopefully no one likes Celty like that, I want her all to myself <3

**Bwack Wider** : I don't get why you're talking about me when we're sitting a room away.

**I wuv Dullahans owo** : Wooow Celty, if you wanted to talk with me that much, you just had to ask!!! I'm coming to you~~~

_I wuv Dullahans owo has logged off_

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Choosing to love a monster without a head is such an interesting decision. I guess that makes her more human than Shizuo, since he has no one to love.

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : :( I feel bad for you Shizuo, living a pathetic life without anyone to love you.

**Kyohei Kadota** : I've seen him getting pretty familiar with that Russian lady from Simon's restaurant.

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Not for long. Monsters don't deserve love, I'll make sure they stay apart forever :)

**Masaomi Kida** : That's pretty rude, Izaya. Shizuo isn't butting into your love life, so you shouldn't butt into his :/

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Of course he is! He's friends with Celty, who's head I have and currently love! Since he's friends with Celty, he's trying to help her find her head and if she does find it, I'll have to part with my lover!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Thus, I'm going to ruin Shizu's sad sad love life.

**Bwack Wider** : I knew you had my head!

**I want death** : you're in love with a head.......?

**Smurf** : woooow izaya is really insane! We should kick him out before he kidnaps one of us and tries to drown us in water!!

**Masaomi Kida** : If we kick him out, we need to kick you out too, Kuronuma.

**Smurf** : what why!?!

**Smurf** : mikado ily don't kick me pls

**Smurf** : ~<3

**I want death** : umm...?

**I want death** : I'm not sure if you're joking and if you aren't uhh.. Okay then

**#1** **Vending Machine Thrower** : I'LL KICK THE FLEAS ASS

**#1** **Vending Machine Thrower** : MIKADO LOOKS TOO DAMN SCRAWNY TO LAY A FINGER ON THE BUG

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Yowch, Shizuo delivering burns to poor innocent little Mikado

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : You should kick him for insulting you!

**I want death** : how about I kick myself? I'll assign anri as the new mod

**Anri Sonohara** : Ah Mikado! Please don't leave, I won't be able to control everyone myself!

**I want death** : oh yeah. Right, sorry I shouldn't leave you alone here

**Kyohei Kadota** : Yo Mikado, you mind unmuting Walker and Erika? They won't stop bothering me.

**I want death** : sure

_I want death unmuted You make my kokoro go doki doki_

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : FREEDOM AT LAST!

_I want death unmuted cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough_

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : We have arisen, and we shall bring forth our Yokai clan to take over earthhhhhh!!

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : my powers have awakened!!!!

**#1** **Vending Machine Thrower** : the hell are you guys talking about?

**#1** **Vending Machine Thrower** : It's impossible to have powers and shit

**Anri Sonohara** : What about Celty...?

**#1 Vending Machine Thrower** : Oh right. Where is she anyway?

**Bwack Wider** : I'm having a cuddle session with shinra ;;;;;;;;)))))

**Bwack Wider** : no interruptions please!!!

_Bwack Wider has logged off_

**Masaomi Kida** : I don't know much about the Black rider but i doubt that was them

**I want death** : yep it was most definitely shinra

**Masaomi Kida** : what If... They were doing stuff... That wasnt cuddling....? ...Like...

**Anri Sonohara** : Don't finish that sentence!!!! (///o///)

**Masaomi Kida** : my my Anri!! You replied rather quickly...

**Masaomi Kida** : are you perhaps... Thinking of them doing it?

**Anri Sonohara** : No!!!!

**Masaomi Kida** : tsk tsk. Such dirty thoughts!

_Masaomi Kida changed their name to adicK imoasaM_

**adicK imoasaM** : B)

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : YAOI ALERT!

**adicK imoasaM** : No yaoi! Only red hot passion for girls!

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : he's a definite closet gay

**adicK imoasaM** : I spend my days flirting with pretty ladies v-v

**I want death** : true

**adicK imoasaM** : See! Mikado agrees

**I want death** : still pretty gay though

**adicK ImoasaM** : MIKADO

**You make my kokoro go doki doki** : the name you'll be screaming later tonight ;;;;;)

_I want death muted You make my kokoro go doki doki_

**I want death** : here's this pg,

**I want death** : keep it.

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : ERIKA NO!!! I'll continue your shipping legacy...

**Kyohei Kadota** : You two are right next to each other...

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : (òwó)p

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : That's a weird emoticon cmon you gotta put more heart into it vwv

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : My keyboard has limited options, I gotta do what i gotta do

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : Just like how I gotta imagine Kaori totally didn't die

**Anri Sonohara** : Wait!

**Anri Sonohara** : Kaori dies!?!?

**Kyohei Kadota** : And there goes Walker, spoiling everything.

**Anri**   **Sonohara** : I'm only on episode 6!

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : Oh man, such despair!

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : SHUT UP ENOSHIMA I'm really sorry for spoiling it for you, Anri.

**Anri** **Sonohara** : It's ok, really! I don't like surprises, so that counts for something :)

**cuteanimegirlsareeverywhereifyouthinkhardenough** : OH MAN I've been let off the hook thank god. Erika was sending me her harshest glares I swear she was gonna use her bankai to kill me

**#1** **Vending** **Machine** **Thrower** : What the hell is a kaori

**IIIIZAAAAYAAAA** : BEGONE, DEMON!

**adicK imoasaM** : B E G O N E  T H O T

**I want death** : i cant drown my demons they know how to swim


End file.
